Home
by Kristen3
Summary: Emma and Mary Margaret discuss Mary Margaret's complicated relationship with David, and the possibility of Henry's theory being correct. A bit of fluff. One-shot. MY FIRST TIME WRITING OUAT! See A/N inside. :)


**Author's Note: **Once again, a HUGE thank you to Anika (**BaronessBlixen**) for encouraging me to take the plunge and write for another category. I've currently only seen ¾ of season one, so this story takes place sometime during that period, after David woke up, but before Kathryn's disappearance. It's just a meaningless little bit of fluff that popped into my head. Please enjoy, and I'm **sure**__this won't be my last OUAT story!

Emma sat across from Mary Margaret in the now-familiar Granny's diner. It was strange how she'd come here to Storybrooke so reluctantly, but now it had somehow become her home. There was no question why. It was all because of Henry. There was something about the kid – even someone like Emma, who'd done everything possible to keep love away, couldn't resist him. But what was on Mary Margaret's mind now didn't have to do with the mayor's son.

"Ugh, why is love so complicated. Why can't it ever be simple?" The schoolteacher was nearly wining as she thought of handsome David, the newly recovered coma patient, who also happened to be married.

"Because, nothing in this world is simple," Emma replied. "Getting involved with a married guy is just crazy. You know that, right?"

"Yes, of course I know that! But I can't stay away. I mean, he's always there, and..." Mary Margaret sighed. She couldn't deny she liked being around him. Before Emma came to town, she had led a solitary life, focusing all of her attention on teaching the children of Storybrooke. But now...everything had changed. "Why can't I stay away from him?"

"Well, you know what Henry would say. He'd tell you not to stay away because David is your destiny. But, of course, I wouldn't go taking love advice from a ten-year-old." Emma laughed. Her son had a crazy notion that his adopted mother was not only Storybrooke's mayor, but also Snow White's nemesis, the evil queen. He was convinced that Mary Margaret was Snow White, David was her prince, and Emma was the baby they'd had and secretly sent away from the fairytale world. It was all too crazy.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Right. I'll remember that."

Emma disliked many things about this town. Most of them had to do with Mayor Regina Mills, and her tight control over everything here. But this was the first place Emma had ever considered a home. Of course, Henry was a large part of why. Her son wasn't the only person here she'd come to care about, though. There was also the woman sitting across from her. They'd become roommates, and for some crazy reason, despite only having known each other for a short time, they shared a very strong bond. It _almost_ made Emma want to believe Henry's theory, that the reason they were close was that Mary Margaret was Emma's mother. All of her life, Emma Swan had wished for a family. A real family, not like the foster family who gave her up at the age of three. She wanted the kind that was built on blood relations, one that would stick together, no matter the circumstances.

Mary Margaret noticed that her friend was unusually quiet. "Hey, is something wrong?" She reached across the table to squeeze Emma's hand.

"I never really said thank you, did I?"

"Thank you? For what?" Mary Margaret answered in surprise.

"Well, for bailing me out of jail, for one thing. Giving me a place to stay. No one's ever looked out for me. I don't know how I could live here, dealing with Queen Regina, without you." Emma rolled her eyes as she mentioned the mayor.

The schoolteacher smiled. "Maybe part of Henry's theory is true. I mean, isn't this what families are supposed to do? Stick together?"

Emma was surprised to hear that from Mary Margaret. But she resisted her impulse to list all of the reasons that Henry couldn't possibly be right. Maybe, for now, that wasn't what mattered. Whatever the circumstances, or the reasons for their bond, Emma Swan had found someplace where she belonged. If that was all she'd ever get out of coming here to Storybrooke, it would be enough. It was far more than she'd ever had before.

**The End**


End file.
